The NIAID mission and scope includes rapidly responding to infectious disease outbreaks through research, development and clinical testing of HIV vaccines. The VRC seeks to facilitate development of HIV vaccine products leading to protection against HIV. The objectives is to develop and manufacture clinical materials, and carry out preclinical and non-clinical testing of HIV vaccines required for advancement of products to clinical studies.